Matrix Chronicles: Thunder and Light
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 29: Magmatron hunts down Evac, closing in for the kill...
1. Chapter 1

TFE

C29

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Evac had been flying for some time before he suddenly realized that he hadn't the faintest idea where he was going, and that a storm was rapidly bearing down upon him. He transformed and landed, frowning sourly at the sky. Quick flashes hinted at lightning in the distance, but the thunder was barely audible.

The storm was going to be a rough one.

That only frustrated him more. He knew he was supposed to head toward the mountains, away from the storm, but the mountains loomed ahead of him, an unbroken chain on the horizon. He couldn't remember where he had been separated from his friends. He couldn't get his bearings and it was frustrating him. It didn't help that he was already frustrated, and still angry at Skyfire for taking him away from the battle.

And then the storm overtook him, and Evac was lost. Within a matter of moments, everything became pitch black. He was blinded by the rain, and tossed about by the wind. He couldn't keep aloft despite his best efforts, and the storm forced him to the ground. He took one look around him, and realized he was hopelessly lost.

For the briefest moments, he wished he had never left Skyfire at all. He shook that conviction quickly, and marched off doggedly into the storm. He would find his friends, no matter what.

--

The storm ravaged the plains, water cascading down and quickly saturating the dry soil. The rain came down hard, building up pools of water that began to seep into Skyfire's hiding place.

Never before had she felt so miserable, tucked into the back of a cave, water swelling up around her. The water was no threat, but added to her misery and despair. She was worried - not for her own sake, but for Evac's. She was worried he was going to do something stupid.

And that worry conflicted with her rising hatred of him, her hatred for his arrogance, his attitude, and most of all, his inability to realize just how important he was.

The rain cascaded around her, drenching her. She sighed, and stood up, forced to slosh through the knee-deep water, and out to the entrance, her optics scanning the sky for some hope that she might see him returning.

Her hopes amounted to nothing.

--

Chromia watched the rain falling grimly. She and her two companions had taken shelter from the storm in a small cave, and were thanking Primus for its existence now.

"I suppose this puts a damper in any rescue plans you might have thought up." Powerglide muttered.

"That would have required thinking up rescue plans." Chromia sighed. "At the moment, I haven't."

Recoil shook her head, leaning up against the cave wall. "I wonder if anybody else is still alive."

"We could radio for help." Powerglide muttered.

"And tell the Decepticons right where we are." Chromia finished. "Forget it."

"I'd rather go out fighting than sit here and do nothing." Powerglide snapped back.

"Guys, stop it!" Recoil yelled. The other two paused, and turned to stare at her. She was still shaking from her uncharacteristic outburst, but she attempted to restrain her emotions, and sighed. "Can we save it for some other time?"

Powerglide glanced back at Chromia. "Sorry." He muttered.

Chromia shook her head again. "Forget it." She turned and glanced back out at the storm, and shuddered. "I hope this passes quickly..."

--

Michelle too, was watching the rain from safety - this time a small cottage, belonging to the three that had found her - and her minicon companion, who was sitting sullenly in the corner, acting for all the world like a child who had her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"We were moved out here a couple days ago." Wreckage was saying, watching the rain. The three of us are war veterans. Fought the Quintessons-"

"And hated every click of it." Knockdown continued, the naturally chatty bot easing into his rhythm. At his side, the ever-quiet Scattershot nodded as his friend continued, "But hey, we've been fighting for ages, and once the war was over, we didn't have nothing to do. So, they made us police officers."

"And a slaggy job that was." Wreckage growled.

"'Till the 'Cons moved in." Knockdown added. "Gave us shiny new weapons, and ugly purple emblems. And after all that, they sent us down here. Can you believe it?"

Michelle's head snapped up, as she realized what he had just said. "The Decepticons sent you?"

"Yeah. Wanted us to clean up the bandit problem." Wreckage nodded. Then he noted Michelle's pale demeanor. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Michelle started guiltily.

Wreckage observed her for a moment longer. "I thought so. Word went out to keep an optic out for some bigger 'bots and a strange looking Minicon. You're it, aren't you."

"N-No." Michelle stammered.

Knockdown shook his head. "Don't bother lying now. You are what they were looking for. Knew it the moment I saw you."

Michelle gulped, her eyes searching about for the exit.

Wreckage knelt down, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't look dangerous to me." He said softly. "I don't think you need to worry 'bout anyone turning you over to the 'Cons."

Michelle stared back at him. "You're not-"

"We've got no love for the 'Cons." Knockdown growled. "They gave us jobs, but destroyed our planet in the process. Everyone can see it. They won't find you here."

Scattorshot grunted in agreement.

Michelle glanced into their optics, and somehow knew they weren't lying. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Now, as for you," Wreckage turned and glared at Glitch, "You mind telling me what you're doing all the way out here?"

Glitch muttered something unintelligible.

"Say again?" Wreckage demanded.

"I ran away." Glitch said, a little more clearly this time. Michelle's jaw dropped and she turned to stare at her.

Scattorshot grunted in disapproval, and Knockdown looked her over. "Now, wha'd you go and do that for?"

Glitch didn't answer, but stared at the ground sullenly.

"Glitch?" Michelle said warily. "You said-"

"I told a little fib all right?" Glitch said in exasperation. "I didn't want to go back. I never will. They don't want me there!"

"And why's that?" Knockdown asked.

"They don't understand me." Glitch said sadly. "No one does. I try to help, and they always tell me to go away. So I did. And I'm not going back!"

"Kept poking your head in where it didn't belong, eh?" Knockdown said good-naturedly. Scattorshot took one look at the pain on Glitch's face, and gave him a solid whack upside the head.

Wreckage shook his head. "Well, we can't let you wander around on your own. Not with bandits and Decepticons and Maximus-Knows-What-Else running around." He took a glance outside. "And certainly not in this storm." He turned back. "You two can stay here for a little while, at least until we can figure out what to do with you."

"Thank you." Michelle said softly.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. We enjoy the company." Knockdown said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Wreckage said thoughtfully, glancing outside at the pouring rain. "We really do."

--

Another bot named Wreckage was driving out in the rain, fighting hard to keep going forward against natures torrent's.

"This is suicide." Blackout rumbled from above, flying low to the ground to avoid the most turbulent of the storm's winds. "We'd almost be better off facing Magmatron!"

"No, we wouldn't." Barricade snarled, pushing himself through the storm. "What's the matter, a little water going to do you in?"

"This is hardly a 'little' water." Blackout roared back.

"Enough!" Wreckage snapped. Both silenced themselves immediately - when Wreckage got mad enough to yell, that usually meant there was a serious problem.

Wreckage, despite his collected composure, was frightened. He feared only one thing in the universe - Magmatron's wrath. He was frightened that the storm would allow Evac to escape - and that they would bear the brunt of Magmatron's fury.

That was a fate he would wish on no Decepticon. Especially not himself.

--

Evac stumbled around in the rain for what seemed like hours before he gave up. He sighed, seating himself on the muddy ground, and stared loathsomely up at the unforgiving sky. It roared back with strikes of lightning, but unfazed, Evac glared at it, hoping his anger would make it subside. No such luck.

He bowed his head toward the ground, and then a thought struck him. He touched his arm and a panel slid up. He glanced at it, kicking himself mentally for not thinking of it sooner. He had a communication signaler with him - why not use it?

Vaguely, a thought crossed his mind - something about Decepticons and sensors nagged the back of his mind. But with the storm buffeting him, rain beginning to peel away the coloring on his alt mode, he didn't care anymore.

He tapped into the comm, and opened the channel for ay who cared to listen.

--

Three wayward Decepticons continued through the storm in silence, braving the fearsome weather battering them about. Barricade was moaning as his coloring was stripped from him under the elements, a deco he was quite proud of. To distract their conversation from his complaints Wreckage spoke again. "Blackout, your communications array picking up any chatter?"

"He'd have to be an idiot to try broadcasting in this." Blackout muttered.

"That isn't what I asked."

"No, sir." Blackout grumbled. "Not a thing-" He suddenly shut up.

"What is it?" Barricade demanded.

"A signal..." Blackout muttered. "It can't be..."

"Send me the feed!" Wreckage ordered. Blackout complied, and a moment later, Wreckage gave a whoop of triumph. "Primus smiles upon us... Decepticons, Move Out!"

--

Chromia paused, frowning as her hands went to her head, tapping her comm. "It can't be..." She whispered. "Nobody would be that stupid."

"What?" Recoil asked tiredly. Powerglide glanced up from her side.

"I'm getting a signal." Chromia's frown deepened. "A lot of interference from the storm... But I think..."

Her optics went wide. "It's Evac!" She cried.

--

"This is Evac! Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Skyfire stared in horror at her comm. "Evac, you idiot!" She swore, tracing the signal as she knew the Decepticons were doing already. As she pinpointed his location, she yelled back into her comm, hoping that the Decepticon tracers were slower than hers, "Evac, shut your comm off, now!"

"Skyfire, is that you?" Evac's voice came back. "I don't want to talk to you. Anybody else out there?"

Skyfire moaned at Evac's obliviousness and shut off her communications. She stared out at the torrential downpour, and dimmed her optics for a short moment, building up her will before she launched herself into the storm, and toward Evac's message.

--

Evac frowned in disgust at his comm. Not a word from anyone he was hoping to hear from. Just Skyfire, who he still had yet to even consider forgiving. Not that he cared. He had been betrayed by too many people since coming online to care about anyone he didn't already know well.

He paused for a moment, dimly remembering a time when that wasn't the case. It seemed so long ago now. For a moment, he thought fondly of Hightail, wondering where she was... if she was still alive at all.

He shook his head and glared into the storm - the storm that was hiding his friends from him, somewhere, and transformed, taking off again into the howling winds.

--

"I fail to understand what it is you two hope to accomplish." Megatron muttered, staring again at the weapon designs.

The answer wasn't directed at him. "Your friend is very shortsighted." Lord Zarack countered, frowning down at Magmatron.

Megatron ignored the insult, and shook his head at the plans. "It's foolhardy. This cannot possibly work as you intend."

"Shortsighted indeed." Magmatron chuckled. "The Gigantians have already proven their construction capabilities. Why not use them to the full potential? Think of it - a planetary fortress, capable of air and ground assaults - a living battleship, if you will, able to assault protected ground fortresses our starships could not think of breaching! Have you no imagination Megatron? You are looking at the greatest weapon in history!"

Megatron shook his head. "As usual, Magmatron, you are overlooking the subtle for the obvious. The Minicon Menosaur-class Exo-Suits have far more application than... this." He frowned at the design. "It would have been more cost-effective to simply refit one of our battleships-"

"A refitted battleship could not be a symbol of the Decepticon Empire!" Magmatron snarled. "This, this is a new Nemesis, an assault platform that will become the icon and rallying cry of Decepticon forces everywhere!"

Megatron's hand rubbed his brow in frustration, and he lay down the plans, turning away. "If you say so." He muttered, turning to glance out at the pouring rain. "This weather is unrelenting."

"Yes, it is." Zarack answered, his deep voice quieted. "Storms are rare, and are often omens."

"Of what?" Megatron asked, glancing back up at him.

"Events both great and terrible." Zarack answered.

The Decepticon General and the Gigantian Warlord stared out at the storm, their differing viewpoints overshadowed by nature's fury.

Magmatron only scowled at the storm with annoyance, and mumbled something to himself about the delays the weather was causing. A moment later, his comm buzzed. He listened carefully, then smiled.

Neither Zarack or Megatron noticed him leave.

--

The storm blinded Evac and battered him about. It was only getting worse - he could barely fly straight now, and now claps of thunder were added to the howling winds. He was slowly beginning to think that leaving Skyfire's shelter had been a bad idea.

So blinding was the storm, that he did not see the Decepticon until he was upon it.

From the torrential downpour, a form emerged, rotating blades cutting through the storm as it turned into a massive figure, whose fist came down hard on Evac's cockpit. Evac lost control and spiraled downwards. He transformed just before hitting the ground, and landed in a heap. He pushed himself to his feet as his opponent landed beside him.

He turned to face him, blades whirring to life, and then stumbled forward as a blow from behind knocked him forward. He turned again as a black vehicle skidded to a stop behind him, flipping into a scrawny, snarling robot. A final grey vehicle came up as well, finishing the circle around Evac and transforming into a Cybertronian, his face frozen in a permanent grimace.

Evac scanned his opponents grimly, then snarled, "I don't have time for this!", and leapt back into the sky.

Wreckage responded with a torrent of lasers that tore into Evac's back as rapid and stinging as the rain they sizzled through. Evac plummeted and hit the ground hard.

"You ain't going nowhere, Autobot!" Barricade howled, running up and kicking Evac viciously in the side.

"The boss wants to have a word with you." Blackout added, his foot pinning Evac to the ground.

"And he will get it." Wreckage added calmly, stepping forward and placing a cannon against the downed 'bot's head.

Evac stared at the three, then his eyes narrowed. "If that's the way it's gonna be..." He whispered. In one swift movement he reached up, grabbing Blackout's leg, and shoved him sideways, sending the massive Transformer tumbling down on top of Wreckage. Evac pushed himself to his feet as Barricade, howling with rage, threw himself on Evac's back. Evac struggled against the maniacal Decepticon's grip, flailing backwards before catching Barricade's arm, and then threw him to the ground. Before he could finish the Deception, Blackout was up, charging at him with a roar. Evac deftly dodged backwards as the lumbering Decepticon's fist slammed into the ground.

Evac rolled to his feet, and then felt the pain as another surge of lasers from Wreckage tore into him. His blades leapt into his hand, and he charged through Wreckage's fire, ignoring the pain as the blasts seared him. His blades came down on Wreckage, severing one of his arms and tearing a gash in his chest. Wreckage stumbled backwards.

A sudden crippling blast from behind sent Evac sprawling. Blackout chuckled, marching forward, heavy cannon imbedded in his chest still smoking. Barricade leapt on Evac's fallen form, spinning blades flipping out of his hand, and tearing into Evac's chest. "I don't care what the boss says!" Barricade howled. "You're scrap!"

Evac cried out, but even as he did, the cannons on his back flipped out, and fired up. Barricade froze as he realized what he was now staring into. He gave a small yelp, then the cannons fired, sending the Decepticon flying.

Blackout charged forward again, and Evac fired off another salvo. Blackout took the hit, and kept coming. Evac grabbed his blades and charged forward. His blades intercepted Blackout's chest, and Blackout's fist intercepted Evac's face. Evac reeled backwards as Blackout brought his fists together and down. Evac rolled out of the way, and his blades came up, skewering Blackout's side. Blackout roared and stumbled backwards as Evac yanked his blades free, and braced himself for another attack.

The three Decepticons circled him warily, all wounded, all unwilling to attack again.

Fortunately for the attackers, they didn't need to. The ground shook suddenly, cracks appearing in the earth between the combatants. Dirt and rock flew into the air as a massive drill tank pulled himself up from the ground, transforming into an imposing Decepticon warrior.

Wreckage, Blackout and Barricade cowered in front of their master.

"Evac Prime of Earth." The Decepticon rumbled.

"It seems everyone knows me by that name." Evac growled. "It's not one I chose."

"You should wear it with pride." The Decepticon countered. "So few get to hold that title." He turned to his warriors. "Blackout, Barricade, Wreckage. Go. Now."

"But my Lord-" Wreckage protested.

"More Autobots are coming. Take care of them." The three shrank back, but did not move. "NOW!" With a simultaneous yelp, the three transformed, and raced away.

The Decepticon turned his attention back to Evac. "Now where were we. I suppose we were not yet properly introduced. You may call me Magmatron."

"I will call you as I see fit." Evac answered calmly. "Right now, all I see is a Decepticon scrap heap."

"Your flattery skills need work." Magmatron chuckled, and then turned serious, his entire face growing a dark countenance. "You have something I want. I will have it."

Evac braced himself for an attack, but Magmatron made no such move. Instead, he smiled faintly. "Ah, you are eager. I like that. But surely you see that you are outmatched already - battered, wounded. You would be little match for me."

"You're bluffing." Evac snarled. "Or you would have attacked already."

"I prefer not to waste effort when none is needed." Magmatron grinned. "That's why I will offer you a deal. Give me what I want, and you, and your pitiful little Autobot band may leave this world in one piece."

Evac paused, considering the offer.

Magmatron smiled. "Does that sound like a fair deal?"

"No." Evac leapt at the Decepticon general, blades swinging wildly. Magmatron started in surprise, and barely stepped back in time to avoid being hit. Evac swung up again, but two curved axes appeared in Magmatron's hands, and caught his blades between them.

"Impudent fool!" Magmatron snarled. "I gave you a chance! Their suffering is on your head!"

With a burst of strength, he forced Evac back, and let off a howl of rage as he charged toward his opponent.

--

Skyfire raced through the storm, the rain and wind constantly throwing her off balance. She didn't have time to deal with her feelings of hatred for Evac. She had orders. And she intended to obey them. At the moment, it seemed those orders were all she had left, and she was not about to forsake them.

Even at the cost of her life.

Then, from out of the storm, a missile shot toward her, its howling deafening even the wind. Skyfire cried out and transformed, hurling herself to the side. The missile missed - but exploded anyway, the force throwing her off balance.

Then from the rain, a massive form rose up beside her and swung at her. Skyfire's engines ignited and she rocketed toward the ground, landing and bracing for another attack from the figure.

She didn't expect the two others who jumped her from behind.

"Caught us a prize!" Barricade whooped. "Let's hope this one's easier!"

"Don't count on it." Skyfire snarled, and jabbed her elbow into his gut. He grunted, and she hurled him off toward Wreckage, and the two tumbled together in a heap.

Blackout came down hard, his fists swinging wildly. Skyfire deftly dodged the assault, and leapt back as Blackout reached behind him, pulling out three spinning blades that tore through the wind. Barricade and Wreckage got to their feet, and surrounded her.

Skyfire backed up, warily trying to keep her eyes on all three of them at the same time. Blackout continued forwards ready to bring his swinging blades to bear - when another transformer barreled full speed at him from behind, knocking him over.

Barricade yelped and whirled - only to find the butt of a gun land in his face, and knock him flat. The gun's owner flipped the gun over, and let loose several shots in Wreckage's direction, who dodged and returned fire. Skyfire felt an arm grab her and pull her aside, and found herself staring into Chromia's face.

"Thank Primus, am I glad to see you!" They both cried at the same time.

"Situation?" Chromia demanded.

"Evac's in trouble." Skyfire growled. "I've got to get to him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Prime's orders?" Chromia asked.

"You got it."

Chromia suddenly pushed Skyfire aside as Wreckage leapt at the two of them, howling. They tumbled to the ground, Wreckage's fists flailing. Skyfire turned, and saw Powerglide being tossed around easily by Blackout, and Recoil struggling as Barricade held fast to her legs.

"Get going!" Chromia shouted desperately as she tried to throw Wreckage off. "We'll take care of these three!"

"Copy that!" Skyfire yelled, and leapt back into the sky, leaving the six combatants behind. She hoped the delay had not cost Evac his life.

--

Evac hit the ground with a groan, holding his arm tightly. Magmatron was proving masterful with his weapons.

"Is this all the great Evac Prime can dish out?" Magmatron snarled. "I would have expected more from one of Primus's chosen!"

Evac ignored him, struggling to get to his feet. Magmatron kicked his side viciously. "Stay down, worm. I've killed your kind before, and I will gladly do so again!" He delivered another kick, rolling him over, then placed his foot squarely on his chest.

Evac glared up at him, and flipped his cannons forward, shooting straight upwards. Magmatron moved aside easily. "Tsk, tsk." He slammed his foot down on Evac's chest again, and Evac howled in pain.

Magmatron smiled, and leaned down. "You've been here before, haven't you Evac." He whispered. "This is all familiar, isn't it."

"I... don't know... what-" Evac gasped out, but Magmatron slapped him before he could finish.

"Don't lie to me!" Magmatron snarled. "This has all happened before, but this time, our side wins. Nothing will save you now!"

Evac remained silent, but glared back at his opponent through his pain. "Megatron couldn't kill me, and neither can you." He hissed.

Magmatron threw back his head and laughed mockingly. "Megatron? You think this about Megatron? You really don't remember, do you!" Magmatron stepped back. "You have no idea what I am! This is too easy. But at this point, I might as well do this properly." He snarled, and then howled into the wind, "Tremble and despair!"

Magmatron transformed. But this transformation was different. He folded up, clawed, armored legs hitting the ground, skeletal wings rising out from behind him, a long sinewy neck flipping forward, a hissing snarling head at the forefront. Arms unfolded, and a forked tail lengthened out as a new creature stepped forward, a terrifying vision of horror. Magmatron was gone, and in his place, was a creature of legend .

Evac saw it for all of a second before overwhelming terror overtook him, terror accompanied by visions and memories hidden deep within his spark.

"This looks more familiar, does it not." The dragon spoke with Magmatron's voice, as it stepped forward. "I can feel the fear in your spark - as the memories flood back. You defeated one of us before, but that won't happen again!" The Dragon roared into the storm, it's howl drowning out the distant thunder. The beast's jaws came down on Evac's chest, tearing into it and ripping his chest-plate free, tossing it aside easily. The Matrix within flashed brightly, then dimmed. Magmatron's arms reached in and grabbed hold of the Matrix, yanking it out in one fluid motion. He transformed, holding his prize in his arms, eyes gleaming with evil.

"At long last, I hold one of them in my possession!" He cackled. "Its power is mine!" He turned towards Evac, who lay on the ground groaning. "Now die by the power which you swore to protect!"

Dark tendrils of energy swarmed from the Matrix, encircling Magmatron, and feeding into his spark chamber in his chest. A bright light flared up as the energy gathered, forming a pulsating ball of energy in his chest. Magmatron took aim, and fired.

He did not hit Evac.

Skyfire flew in from above, shoving Evac's body aside, and took the brunt of the blast. The energy tore straight through her, incinerating her left arm , and ripping a huge hole through her side. She hit the ground offline.

"Annoying worm!" Magmatron snarled, turning toward Evac, just in time to see Evac propel himself at him with all his remaining strength. Magmatron staggered back, and Evac grabbed hold of the Matrix, pulling it to himself with unnatural strength that rushing through him. Magmatron roared, clutching tightly to his prize, refusing to let go of that for which he so long sought. The two struggled for a tenuous drawn-out moment before a third voice added itself to the conflict.

With a sound like a scream, the Matrix itself opened, and engulfed both in a bright column of energy that tore into the sky, blasting away the storm and shooting straight into space.

--

The light was seen all over Gigantia.

Nearby, three Decepticons and three Autobots dropped their weapons to stare at it in horrified awe.

In the Great Pavilion, a Decepticon General stepped back in horror, an unnatural dread filling his spark. Two rooms away, the leader of the planet watched the light through the roof, knowing that somehow, this was the beginning of the end.

In the mountains, a tiny, unnatural minicon shuddered, dreading what his dark master would think.

At the bottom of a lake, a group of trapped Autobots began to wonder why daylight had come so suddenly.

And in a small cabin, a human looked at the sky in horror, and whispered one name: "Evac..."

--

The light faded and the rain resumed, with far less intensity than before. Two blackened hulks sat near each other, unmoving for a long time. Then the larger one stirred.

It laughed. "Ten million years." He chuckled, pushing himself to his feet, not noticing the charred armor flaking off. "That's how long it's been since I felt such pain." He laughed, finally pushing himself up. "You fought well, Evac." He cackled. "But now..." He glanced at Evac, and then gasped.

Evac was standing, the Matrix firmly implanted in his chest. White energy was surrounding him, feeding into the cannons on his back. "Begone.." Evac hissed, "Demon."

Energy tore through Magmatron's body, straight through his spark chamber. Magmatron howled and sank to his knees, a black mist seeming to rise from his body. Then his body went rigid and he ceased to move. He remained on his knees, his face frozen in one final scream of rage.

Evac too sank to his knees. The matrix fell from its perch and landed in his hands, and he stared at it, too weak to move.

Three Autobots and three Decepticons rushed to the scene, their previous combat all but forgotten. Wreckage surveyed the damage, before focusing in on one form.

"Magmatron is down!" He yelled. "Our leader has fallen!" Blackout rushed forward, grabbing Magmatron's body and taking to the sky. Wreckage and Barricade followed behind him, ignoring the Autobots entirely.

Chromia headed toward Evac, but stopped short when she saw Skyfire's body sprawled on the ground. She gasped and leaned down, checking for life signs.

"She's still alive." She whispered. "Recoil, Powerglide, get over here!" The two were at her side immediately. "See what you can do for her." She ordered. "Do whatever you can to keep her spark beating."

Powerglide took one look and blanched. "She's not going to be with us for much longer."

"Keep that from happening." Chromia ordered, then walked toward Evac.

Evac was blackened, bits of armor still flaking off his battered and torn body. Chromia approached him cautiously. He seemed oblivious to her presence, staring quietly at the Matrix.

Chromia leaned down and touched his shoulder gently, then pulled back with a gasp as a chunk of it broke off and fell to the ground. Evac didn't even notice.

"Evac Prime?" She whispered. "Are you... all right..."

Evac was silent for a moment longer then his head turned to face her, creaking slowly, bits flaking off.

He struggled to speak for a moment, then finally the words came out. "I..." He said, struggling to speak through pain both physical and emotional. "I... killed... Earth..."

The Matrix flashed brightly in his hands, then seemed to dim.

--

On Cybertron, Sentinel Prime was talking quietly with Ultra Magnus when a sudden pain overtook him. With a cry, he doubled over, clutching at his chest.

"Prime!" Magnus yelled, grabbing hold of his commander and friend, helping him back up to his feet. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The Matrix..." Sentinel Prime gasped. "No, something happened... Evac!" He whirled and grabbed Ultra Magnus. "Martial all our forces. Something terrible is happening. We have to stop it."

Ultra Magnus stared at him as if he'd gone insane. "What are you talking about?"

"Find out where Elita and Optimus took their group. We're going. NOW!"

Ultra Magnus saluted and hurried off.

Sentinel Prime glanced to the sky, and prayed to Primus that he wasn't too late.

--


	2. Epilouge

TFE

29 Plus

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Halfway across the galaxy, a ruler sat on his throne. Massive broad shoulder ending in spikes rested lazily. His hands were resting on a great axe, his pride and joy, and the symbol of his power. He watched his court carefully, for as always, there were enemies everywhere.

"Lord Primal!" One called - one of his more loyal subjects, a fiery creature named Inferno stepped forward and bowed. "Reports from the plains. The tribal leader Backstop is complaining that the bandits are harassing him yet again."

"Perhaps it's time Backstop learned to fight for himself." Airrazor, winged and elegant, answered for her Lord.

The Primal coughed, and both his aides quickly turned to attention. "While I agree with Airrazor's assessment, the bandits will only continue to cause problems." He announced. "We will traverse on the 'morrow, and deal with the bandits. Then we shall teach Backstop how to properly deal with such threats."

Inferno and Airrazor bowed, and turned to leave.

Suddenly, the Lord Primal bowed over, gripping his chest in pain. He roared and struggled to his feet, turning away from the shocked crowd of onlookers.

"My lord!" Inferno cried, rushing forward. "What has happened?"

"Nothing." The Lord Primal barked. "Leave me, all of you!"

The court cleared out quickly, and the Lord Primal collapsed back onto his throne, breathing heavily.

"It seems..." He said quietly to himself, "That there is a price for leadership after all."

He closed his eyes, and permitted himself, briefly, to sleep.

--


End file.
